


The Impossible Tales

by rachel6141997



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel6141997/pseuds/rachel6141997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Clara/Twelve ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot! Going down with the ship!
> 
> As a starting note:  
> I cannot promise this will stay chronological.  
> I can promise there will be nothing explicit. Some mature-ish themes are dealt with, hence the teen rating, but I won't (not to mention can't) write smut.  
> I reserve the right to make no sense.

When Clara and the Doctor wed, they danced.

The Marriage dance was a simple pattern made ornate by endless repetition and variation. Bound by the ceremonial cloth around their arms, they danced their way through Joy, Sorrow, Anger, Forgiveness, Birth, Death, Space, and Time, the tie between them never slipping, but pulling them closer and binding them tighter.

When, at the end, they again came together, they had woven a Gordian Knot in their marriage cloth, and could only stand face to face, a hand's breadth apart.

Breathless, Clara met the Doctor's gaze.

"You know," she murmured into his ear, "the TARDIS told me that this wasn't all necessary. It's custom, but all the Gallifreyan rite really requires is for a knot to be tied."

"So?" the Doctor replied, looking wounded. "Don't you want things done properly?"

"She also told me," Clara continued calmly, hiding her smile, "that all four of your previous wedding had no dance- two didn't even have the knot. Your last one took under two minutes." She raised an eyebrow, and the Doctor scowled fiercely.

"Well, I've grown more traditional," he said, attempting to by dignified.

Clara laughed, and kissed him.

"I know," she said warmly.


End file.
